


Taken Under Wing

by Slaycinder, TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cum Inside, Dragonborn - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Eggs, F/F, First Time, Forest Sex, New Lovers, OCs - Freeform, Oneshot, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Outdoor Sex, Oviposition, Paladin, Sex Against A Tree, Sorceress, Tail Fucking, Trans Lesbian, Trans MtF, Trans Sex, at first, bangin all the time, based on our dnd characters, both fem-identifying, don't worry the tree consents to it, dragon porn, dubcon, egg spilling, enemies turned lovers, in both ways, infertile zia, mtf, one trans one cis character, scaly, sese takes zia, sese takes zia under her wing, slight mommy kink, the beginning of a beautiful scaly relationship, trans lesbian relationship, trans sese, virgin zia, zia ran away from home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: “Did it ever occur to you, sweet thing, that—hck!” She buried her face in Zia’s throat and bucked into her, effectively pinning her to the tree. “That more can be accomplished as a unit? I’m not sure you’re doing as much good as you think by striking out on your own.”
Relationships: Boreas Zia/Sese
Kudos: 14





	Taken Under Wing

Zia lay there, drenched in sweat, slick dripping messily between her thighs.

She stared blearily up at her captor, completely unsure of how to react.

“Who…”—She swallowed nervously, her fellow dragonborn’s tail still wedged tightly within her sex.—“who are you?”

A toothy grin that made her insides twitch.

“Besides the dragon who beat and _fucked_ you thoroughly into the ground~?”

The tip of that golden tail shoved itself into a delicate spot, worming within Zia’s sensitive softness.

She flinched, but found herself unwilling to close her legs. “Y-yes, besides that,” she muttered, breaths coming out as soft pants. “What do you want from me?” She twitched, feeling both terrified and aroused as that thick tail writhed inside of her. “S-stop….”

“Would you prefer I kill you?” her opponent trilled into her ear, a low, predatory clicking. “Seems a rather boring reward for my victory over you.”

The tail ceased, but upon Zia’s unhappy whine and eager bucks, the tip continued to caress her sweet spot.

“A- _ahh~!”_ Zia cried, wriggling on that tail as it tickled her spent core. She cried out and begged, “Please, don’t...don’t hurt me. I have nothing to give. I’ve already forgone all I have. Please, have mercy. _Please.”_ She shivered even as she said it, glancing at her long-discarded quarterstaff, halfway across the small grove.

Perhaps if she could somehow grab it, she could get out of this mess.

But how?

And why was she less than keen on escape?

Some part of her even felt...drawn to this newfound dragonborn.

She swallowed her fear.

Remembered her pride.

“Tell me who you are,” she demanded, even as that tail tortured her insides, making her cry out in pain and ecstasy.

The dragon replied slowly, breathing her own name like an incantation: “Sese~.”

Her golden tail extracted itself from Zia’s body.

Slowly, intentionally.

Zia gasped at the sudden emptiness.

But then Sese shifted closer.

Thighs pressed warmly together.

Golden scales against azure.

That was when Zia felt it.

Warm and present and replacing where that prying tail had once pierced her.

“What is— _ah!”_

She flailed, feeling Sese’s thick shaft slickly slide its way into her body.

She shuddered, its heavy presence pulsating between her thighs.

 _Fuck,_ why did it feel so good?

“You can’t do this to me,” she moaned, feeling oh-so violated and simultaneously wanton. “Do you have any idea who I am? Who you’re dealing with? Oh, _god!”_ And then, against her volition, she sighed, “S-Sese….”

“All I know, sweet little thing, is that you’re growing slick with arousal around me, and that you, a formidable sorceress, have yet to lash out at me,” Sese replied, breathless, pulling out and thrusting back into her captive’s soft little bloom.

The massive heat plunged ever deeper, jerked ever faster, until Sese was claiming her with aplomb, right there in the forest shade where Zia had fallen.

“So,” the golden dragon purred into her ear, forked tongue tasting that delicate shell, “give in and enjoy it.” Her breath labored, her teeth catching and teasing Zia’s scaled flesh. “I don’t know about you, but I much prefer _this_ to fighting...hah….”

She jammed herself deep between Zia’s thighs and caught her eyes. “I would _love_ to fill you with my eggs, little thing.”

The cock slid and pulsed hopefully inside her.

“May I~?”

“A- _ahh!”_ Zia clutched a strong shoulder for dear life, fingers working over her own sex. “Sese... _Sese~!_ Please!” And then, before she could stop herself, “Force your eggs inside of me. I need them. Give them to me. _Please!”_ She clenched around that massive shaft, felt it grow between her legs. “I-I can’t—! I can’t take any more! I need to...to…!”

Something coiled within her belly, growing and clenching until she felt herself being overcome.

She jerked and writhed, cumming hard over that huge girth. “S- _Sese!”_

The fearsome sensation completely overtook her.

She cried out and spilled thickly over that sweet, hot sex.

Sese growled into Zia’s throat and thrusted savagely deep, unleashing a slurry of seed and small, soft eggs that quickly swelled her womb.

Zia’s eyes shot wide open as eggs and seed filled her to the brim. Her legs flailed, and several sharp cries fell from her lips as those eggs slid into her body.

She rested softly beneath her mate, trying to comprehend what had just happened. “Sese...I….” She caught sight of their union and shivered. “I can’t...hold on to these. I’m on a very...important mission. You have to understand….” She ached as that cock plunged its way deeper within her, even as she lay still and trembling.

“Oh, how _darling,”_ Sese chuckled, stirring up her insides. “You really think I want to have a _brood_ with you?” The chuckle rolled into a full-bodied laugh. “As if I’d resign myself to something so mundane.”

She hefted her cock free.

“You may keep them if you like, but I’d just as soon have you spill them here on the ground.”

As she said it, the eggs started seeping free of Zia’s deflowered body, tickling her folds with seed and slick.

Sese was hanging over her with an unnerving smile.

“You see, I know precisely what kind of mission you’re on...Boreas Zia~.”

Zia’s breath caught.

She tried to maintain her composure even as those eggs popped free and splattered on the ground.

She reached for her clothes, trying to cover herself as the eggs dripped out. “How do you know that? Who are you? Why did you just... _take_ me like that?” She grimaced as another egg seeped onto the earth. “Sese...why did you just... _do_ that to me?”

She glanced toward her quarterstaff once more, trying to will it toward her.

“Did I do it _to_ you?” Sese rose to her feet, standing naked and proud, mottled forest light glancing off her brilliant golden scales. “Or did I do it _with_ you~? Were we not enjoying these...fleshly pleasures together~? _As one?”_

She chuckled again.

“As for the rest? I’m here to take you home, Zia.”

Zia felt her jaw drop.

She stared, aghast.

“We...I…” she stumbled, scrambling to redress and grab her weapon, pulling the robe over her shoulders and returning the quarterstaff to her back. “I left for a reason, I’ll have you know. You can’t force me to return.”

She pulled away, but still found herself staring at that gorgeous body presented to her. “And...no. I didn’t...enjoy myself. Don’t be...don’t be ridiculous.” Her words trailed into a hesitant murmur.

Sese was still smiling at her. “You are a creature of beauty and strength, and I hungered for a taste of you. I’m not too proud to admit that.”

She strolled leisurely to the heap of her discarded clothes—little more than a glittering kilt and some armor, but she did not equip them right away. “If I took anything that was not being given, I apologize.” Violet eyes rolled over Zia’s body, weighed down with something genuine. “And I apologize again, because despite your wishes, I have been entrusted with your safe return.”

Her gaze caught the gap of Zia’s robe, between her still-exposed legs. “There’s a stream nearby, if you’d like to...clean up~.”

Zia’s own embarrassment rocked her to her core. “Beauty? Strength?” She shook her head to clear it. “No, I...I actually did enjoy it. A lot. I…”—She took a hesitant step forward.—“beauty...and strength? Do you mean that?” Her robe fell from her shoulders as the words drifted through her ears, entrancing her like a spell.

She took Sese’s arms, but hesitation tapped on her shoulder like an unwanted guest. “I...I can’t go back with you. I can’t...the pressure.” She sighed in exasperation. “You wouldn’t understand. It’s too complicated.” She lowered her hands and started to pull away. “I...I really enjoyed our time together. I wouldn’t even know...how to explain what we did….”

Sese shivered at Zia’s gentle touch, tongue rolling over her lip. “Some would call it ‘mating,’” she supplied. “Others...might call it _lovemaking.”_

Her voice fell soft, and she reached out to recover Zia’s touch, grip sliding down her arms and enveloping her hands.

“Personally, I prefer the latter. Because you are beautiful and powerful, and to touch you in such a capacity is surely a blessing.”

She must have seen the doubt in Zia’s face, because she added quite gravely, “And I’m not in the habit of saying things I don’t mean, _nefer.”_

“Nefer?” Zia blinked, cheeks hot from Sese’s rosy praises. “I...I’m flattered. I just don’t know how well my family will take to hearing that...I made love with a stranger in the woods….” She shook her head and tried superficially to pull away, but Sese’s hands held her steady. “But it doesn’t matter,” she stated assuredly. “I can’t go back there. I can’t. You have no idea what it was like. I can’t survive under so much pressure. And I...I’m a danger to those around me. I won’t go with you. I won’t.”

Once again, she moved to pull away. “Regardless of how _charming_ you are,” she mumbled under her breath.

“Charming~?” Sese asked toothily. “You’re too sweet, beautiful. In temperament— _and taste~.”_

She dared to lean in and flick her tongue across Zia’s cheek, making her shiver. “I don’t want to force you. It would be much more _pleasurable_ if you consented~.”

Zia shuddered, already parting her thighs once more. “I have been, my darling,” she whispered, stripping off her robe and wrapping her arms around Sese’s shoulders, pulling herself up.

Her legs folded instinctively around that strong waist. “I may not go back with you, but I will let you make love to me until I’m utterly _senseless.”_

She opened her legs and spread her folds against that exposed shaft, petals parting over its stiff length.

She leaned in to whisper into Sese’s ear. “I think I need some _seed_ for my womb." She flicked out her tongue. “Think you have more _cum_ for me, darling?”

Sese’s grip on her was strong and sure. That massive shaft twitched against her folds, already soaked with her slick.

“Gladly, but what about that precious quest of yours?”

Zia’s back hit the tattered bark of a nearby tree, tiny wings fluttering helplessly, Sese’s cock prodding purposefully at her entrance.

“Ah~!” Zia gasped aloud, scrambling for purchase as that shaft promised to enter her. “I... _hah..._ I think you misunderstand. My only mission is to protect my clan from me. I can’t fully control my...ah...my powers. I need to keep my distance from them. From everyone. I don’t...ah...I don’t want to hurt anyone. That’s why...I ran away. That’s why...you can’t take me back.”

She struggled weakly, dripping heatedly as that hard shaft probed her entrance and slowly pushed inside.

Her back scraped against the tree, and she moaned softly, “Now, fuck me just the way you like and fill me with your seed~.”

Zia took Sese’s shoulders and forced her own tortured body to open up over that shaft.

Sese grunted vulnerably and thrust her hips, driving her cock in to the hilt, breaking Zia’s body wide open.

“Did it ever occur to you, sweet thing, that—hck!” She buried her face in Zia’s throat and bucked into her, effectively pinning her to the tree. “That more can be accomplished as a unit? I’m not sure you’re doing as much good as you think by striking out on your own.”

Sese nipped at her ear and moved her grip to the tree trunk, leaving Zia suspended solely by the cock inside of her—and her own clutch on Sese’s shoulders.

“Doesn’t it feel _so much_ better to be _connected_ with someone~?”

“A-ah! Yes! _Yes!”_ Zia mewled, gripping Sese’s shoulders and bouncing on that cock, squeezing and clenching its hot girth. “Perhaps...oh...you’re right. Maybe even... _ah..._ you could stick around? Make love to me like this all the time?”

She clenched hard around that shaft, squeezing and milking its glorious length and demanding _more._ Soft breaths fell from her mouth, and she mewled in delight when Sese’s cock stabbed deep within her.

“Fuck me, angel,” she murmured, rolling her hips and bounding up and down on that shaft with all the excitement she could muster, one hand flying down to play with her clit. “Cum inside of me. Fill my body with your seed. I want you to inseminate me. And then...maybe we can strike a compromise? _Oh~!”_

That shaft struck a sensitive place within her that made her see stars.

She cried out and parted her legs as wide as possible. “Sese… _Sese! Mommy~!”_

It hit her even harder the second time, feeling Sese’s fertile burst within her—immediately spilling from their union and tickling the base of Zia’s tail.

“Now...there is an...ah...interesting offer.”

Zia cried out as Sese’s pulsing cock filled her to the aching brim with seed.

Her body quaked as she came.

She spilled heavily over that shaft, releasing as she was stuffed full.

“God…” she murmured. The concoction of essence and slick swirled within her and spilled out. “That was incredible.”

She held on as Sese pulled out and lowered them both to the ground. “I...I think we can strike a compromise. I can...I can let you take a message back to my family, and you can...you can let me go. Or you can...you can come with me. It’s...I just can’t go back with you. I need to keep my clan safe. From me.”

She heaved, panted.

Stared up at Sese with large, imploring eyes. “Please...don’t take me back.”

Her body trembled, and she reached once more for her single article of clothing.

To her surprise, Sese took hold of the robe and proceeded to swaddle her charge in it.

“You know,” she mused aloud, “I was hired to bring you home for your own safety. Perhaps if I agreed to accompany you, your clan would be more at peace, knowing that you have a paladin guarding you on your...quest of self-discovery, let’s call it.”

Soft touches.

Soft looks.

Was this really the same dragon Zia had fought to escape just a mere moment ago?

“And fucking your brains out~?”

Zia shivered, slipping her arms through her sleeves and standing with Sese. “I...I wouldn’t mind that,” she murmured. “If...you stayed with me. Maybe even showed me some ropes? You’re a paladin. That means you know magic, right? I would...love to learn with you. And I would love...to feel your body move against mine—over and over again. I want your company. I want to be with you. And uh...don’t worry about...filling me,” she mumbled, suddenly fascinated with her own worn-down claws. “I can’t...really uh...well, something about me being infertile?” She blushed hard and stared at the leafy forest floor. “No pressure. That’s all I mean.” She shook her head in embarrassment. “We should...we should send the message,” she muttered softly.

“So...I can _inseminate_ you all I want~?” Sese was smiling. “Between lessons, of course~.”

Zia stared.

And giggled, “Yes.” A sense of relief flooded her at Sese’s reassurance. “I want you inside of me as often as possible. Between lessons, we can make love all the time."

She grinned and leaned against her paladin’s strong form. “If you’ll have me,” she breathed. “I’ll get the quill and parchment for the message.”

Sese laughed.

“It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! We hope you enjoyed it~.
> 
> Stay safe out there,  
> Slaycinder and T.T.A.


End file.
